


Desolation of Hope

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Breeding, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: You and Oswald have been trying to get pregnant for a long time and it’s starting to take its toll on your marriage. Finally, you want to give up but Oswald has something else in mind…





	1. Longing

The lonely single line was staring you in the face like a dark hole about to devour you, a desperate sadness clutching onto your heart just as it had for the past year. **  
**

One year.

One year of hope to bring a new life into this world, to create a little family of three but slowly that hope turned into a despairing wish for something unattainable.

A son.

That’s what Oswald hoped for, wished for. More than anything in this world and it broke your heart every time you saw that deep desire in his emerald orbs shatters away to nothingness, into a sadness too overbearing for his already saddened heart to possess.

You knew he was waiting right now, with a desolate hope in his heart but it didn’t sadden you anymore. Your hope was already gone, slowly it had vanished along with the extinguishing hope in your husband’s eyes.

The tears that burned behind your eyelids were dried already. Too many times they’d been shed and now there was nothing left. You took a deep breath to prepare yourself to see that sadness in Oswald’s eyes again, a sadness that slowly turned into anger and hate. Deep inside your heart, you knew he already thought about leaving you. You could see it in his eyes, how that passionate love he once had for you slowly disappeared with each negative result and you understood him. How could you not? His deep desire for a child went far beyond his love for you, it was clear as day. And for your part…you loved him more than life itself and wanted more than anything for him to be happy. So if it came to that, you would let him go so he could chase the happiness he so desperately wanted. Because it started to become very clear to the both of you, that you couldn’t give him that.

A pair of hopeful emerald orbs met you outside the bathroom door but they turned instantly dark meeting your lifeless gaze. Without saying a word, you walked past him and settled down under a blanket on the couch and turned on the TV.

Oswald studied you with deep worry and sadness in his eyes. For so long now, he’d watched how you turned from a beautiful and vibrant young woman to a gray and lifeless shadow of yourself. It was like there was an empty shell of his wife walking around that was drained of all your life essence, your soul ripped out and already sent to the land of the dead. And Oswald hated that he was the one causing your slow deterioration into depression. Because he wasn’t able to give you a child.

Maybe this was his punishment? For all the horrible things he’d done in his life? He lost his mother and then when he finally got his father back, he lost him too. So why would it be different this time? Perhaps he just wasn’t meant to be happy? But you…you didn’t deserve any of this. To feel such strong sadness and pain. You, more than anyone, deserved to be happy, to feel the joy of a life growing inside you. And it was becoming very clear that he couldn’t give that to you.

But he wasn’t ready to give up. Not yet. There was a deep anger dwelling inside of him. An anger over how he wasn’t able to give his woman what she so desperately wanted. And that anger was growing into a determination to never falter, to never give up his attempts. Even if it took forever.

Oswald slumped down next to you and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. You tensed a bit but never averted your gaze from the TV. It was hard, impossible to look into his eyes anymore.

“My dear,” he whispered softly, “I was thinking that…we could make tonight a date night? Just you and me. Dinner here at home. And maybe…maybe you could put on that dress I like so much?”

Oswald’s words hit you deep in your core and without thinking, your gaze turned to him and you met those emerald eyes of his. And there it was again, that burning hope in his bright eyes and you chewed nervously on your lip as your gaze dropped.

Why didn’t he ever give up? Why didn’t he let you go?

“D-Do you think you have enough strength for that?” he quickly added and your tired eyes snapped up to look at your husband. Is that what he thought of you now? That you were that weak? That scared you more than anything and quickly you agreed with a weak nod.

“Good!” he beamed happily and you smiled weakly. There was something about his smile that always caused a twirl of joy inside you. Even if you didn`t feel a bit like smiling. Ever again.

***

The evening came faster than you expected and you stood in front of the mirror with an appalled expression on your face. The royal blue dress that once fitted your body so perfectly now hung loosely around your hips and you wondered what happened. When did you fall so deep into your own grief that you didn’t even notice what this was doing to you? What price this deep desire to give your husband a child caused on not only your soul but to your body a well. This wake-up call hit you right in the stomach and everything became very clear to you now. You couldn’t go on like this and you had to tell Oswald even though it might very well result in him leaving you. But you`d come to terms with that a long time ago.

***

Oswald’s chef had made the most delicious dinner for you and you were now sitting at the small table for two, slowly sipping on a glass of wine. Your husband looked surprised at you when you ignored the bottled water and instead went straight for the wine. Oswald couldn’t remember the last time you drank anything with alcohol. Probably not since the two of you started to try and get pregnant.

“Wine, my dear?” he had to ask when you started on your second glass. Your fatigue body already felt the dizziness from the alcohol and you flashed him a half grin.

“Yes, my dear husband, it’s wine. Does the mayor and king of Gotham allow me to have some wine? Hmh?”

Oswald pursed his lips at your remark and gave you a fiery gaze, “Yes, of course,” he mumbled bitterly before taking a sip on his own. “It`s just…you haven’t been drinking alcohol since we started…” His voice faded away as if he thought you would fall apart and crumble under those words.

You snapped him an angry glare, ”Started what? Trying to get pregnant?” You swept the whole glass before banging it down onto the hard wooden surface of the table. “I think it’s about time we give up on that, wouldn’t you say? I can’t give you a child, so you`re free to go whenever you like Oswald. Find someone who can give you what you want.”

Oswald´s eyes widened in a mix of shock and anger, “I want you, my dear and I only want a child with YOU. And I`m going to give it to you,” he urged with a heavy tone.

Wary you watched as he rose from his chair and slowly moved closer to you, his usually bright eyes filled with a dark passion you hadn`t seen in months and an involuntary warmth spread through your core. Your gaze averted from him as if you tried to make this feeling inside you go away, but it lingered on like a bad habit, swirling faster and faster in your belly.

Oswald seized your jaw with his hand and you gasped as he made you meet his penetrating orbs, “You and me. Bed. Now.”

Speechless you stared at him with your mouth agape before regaining your posture and pulling away from his grip as you stood up and huffed,

“What? Don’t be ridiculous Oswald.”  

You turned your back on him and started walking away when you felt his strong hand wrap around your wrist and you snapped your head back to meet his fiery gaze, “Let me go,” you hissed and pulled away once more from his grip. The last thing you saw was his wolfish smirk before you stormed out of there.

Who the hell does he think he is? Anger filled every fiber, every vein in your body as you hurried through the corridor of the mansion but you were swiftly interrupted when you felt his hands on your hips and his breath on your neck as he pressed you against the wall.

“I`m gonna fuck you so hard over and over until you’re sure to be pregnant,” he husked lustfully in your ear as his eager hands were already under your dress, clutching on your panties to pull them down and you couldn’t help the trembling shiver that rushed through your body.

“Let me go,” you whimpered half-hearted behind closed and tear filled eyelids. You wanted to hate him so much. For making you feel like this, for making you tremble with lust when you were so unworthy of his love, of his desire for you. But how could you?

“Please Oswald, just let me go.”

“No, my love. Never,” he whispered against your skin as his lips trailed along your bare collarbone before he crouched down and slowly let your panties slip off your legs, his hands following the curves of your thighs and calves along the way. A shaky breath eluded your parted lips and your cunt was achingly wet when you stepped out of your underwear and you heard him unzip his pants. There was no time for foreplay, no time for removing of clothes. Oswald wanted you desperately and despite the dwelling sadness and anger in your heart, you wanted him too.

Before you know it, his cockhead was teasing your entrance and you pushed back against him, urging him on and it was with a guttural growl that he eased himself inside of you. You met his every frenzied buck with your own as your ass came in contact with his hipbones at each thrust and your nails were scratching at the old wallpaper as your hands were pushing against the wall to support your shaking body. Loud strings of gasps and moans mingled together through the dimly lit hallway and echoed right back into your strangled breaths. Oswald`s hands were tightly clutched on your hips and all of the sudden it all felt too tight, he filled you up so much it became impossible to breathe and for your heart to beat.

“No…No!” you choked as you found the strength to push him away and he stumbled backward with a breathless expression, “I…I can`t.” Quickly, you hurried away and left Oswald behind you with an impish grin on his lips.

So…you were playing the innocent little mouse, was that it? Well…he would happily play the stalking cat hunting for its prey. He followed you quietly, very well aware of that, deep inside of you, you wanted this too. He knew there was a part of you that hadn’t forgotten about the raw passion you once had for each other and he knew you just needed that one little push to draw you back in into his arms, to his undying desire and love for you.

The pulse was roaring in your ear, lust pumping through your veins as you made it to the kitchen and your lungs were hurting with how much they clenched for air. Breathlessly, you leaned against the small kitchen table and took a deep breath as you closed your eyes.

_“Damn you, Oswald! Why do you do this to me? Why do you make me want you when all I want is to hate you?”_

Your fists opened and closed, then you felt his tightening grip on your waist as he turned you around and pushed you down on the table. His wicked glare and mischievous smirk didn’t escape your eyes.

“I thought I told you, my dear, I will fuck you until my child is growing inside of you,” he grunted and your widened eyes dropped to his hard and throbbing cock standing out of the opening on his pants and you finally let go. What was the point in resisting your own ardent desire? Licking your lips, you smiled and looked up to meet his lustful gaze.

“Then fuck me already, dear husband,” you purred as you laid down on the table, lifted your dress to expose your wet and naked pussy. Oswald stared down between your legs with a burning flame dancing in his eyes and he growled as he gripped your hips tightly. Firmly, you wrapped your legs around his waist and looped your arms around his neck to push yourself up and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. He pushed himself inside your slick heat again and a pleasurable shudder rushed through you as he filled you up. You found a steady rhythm together, hips rocking against each other as he slammed his pulsing cock inside you. Desperately you clung onto him, your thighs clamping onto him as if you were fighting for your very life but the life you both were fighting for, was that of a child that the both of you had been longing for for so long.

A wave of heat hit your core as Oswald`s cock pushed against that sweet spot deep inside of you and you didn’t need more to come undone. Your back arched and your hips snapped as you clenched around his throbbing length when your orgasm washed over you. Oswald buried his nose into the crook of your neck as he pushed a final time and tensed as he emptied himself inside you, his seed filling you like a loving embrace. Then his body relaxed into yours and you both laid down on the table, panting heavily and Oswald placed his head on your chest to listen to your unsteady heartbeat. Smiling, you tangled your fingers through his raven hair and lifted your head to leave a kiss on the top of his head.

“I love you, dear husband,” you whispered softly.

“I love you too, my darling wife,” he smiled tenderly up at you before rising and dragging you gently up with him. He zipped his pants and then skimmed your curves with a wicked glare in his eyes and you knew something was going on in that clever mind of his.

“What?” You gave him a questioning look but he only grabbed your waist and pulled you against him once more, firmly squeezing your hips and you gasped.

“You didn’t think we were finished did you?” he husked and you raised an eyebrow but not without a smile on your lips.

“What do you have in mind?” you purred before nibbling on his earlobe, causing a deep growl from the crime lord.

“Well…If you run and hide and I`ll try and find you, how does that sound?” he whispered.

Your lips stopped their pleasant toying and you gave Oswald a devilish gaze before pushing him of you and ran away with a giggle.

“Hey! That`s cheating,” he hollered after you but then smirked wickedly as he limped after you in a quickened pace. “Just you wait until I find you, my little dove!”

There was a smile on your lips as you hurried through the corridors with your heart in your throat and your lungs clenching for breath. A smile that hadn`t been shown for a long time and you hoped that this time, that smile would never fade away again.  


	2. Hide & Seek

Soft moonlight fell upon the door to the walk-through closer in which you hid, illuminating the bedroom on the other side and you peered with excitement at the small crack underneath the door. Oswald was out there somewhere, searching with hunger running through his veins. You shifted your legs and pressed your thighs together, trying to ease the ache in your naked sex, that was still throbbing from the way your husband so forcefully took you a moment ago. Arousal burned at your core, despite the fact that he had filled you up completely and you felt his cum slowly dripping out of you. **  
**

“Where are you hiding, little dove?”

Oswald’s raspy voice caused your clit to tingle and you stopped breathing while you eyed the small crack of light, pulse roaring in your ear as the thrilling sensation of the game rushed through your blood, and your vision went blurry from lack of air. You swallowed hard before taking a deep breath, and the low chuckle that rumbled through the air made your eyes widen, and stare hypnotised at the door.

“There you are.” His murmured voice behind you caused you to jump. How could you forget about the second door?!!

Before you got a chance to turn around, his hands were wrapped around your waist, and his teeth sank into the fervent skin on your neck.

“No!”…you gasped with closed eyes and struggled against him, playing your part in your little game. Oswald’s chuckled amused while one of his hands sneaked between your legs and found your hidden wetness.

“Don’t play so innocent, little dove. I can feel how much you want it,” he crooned as his finger circled your hardened bud and a strangled moan eluded your lips.

“No, please…” Your voice merely a whisper as your hips moved on their own against his hand. Why did he always made you melt into his touch?…

“No!” Your eyes snapped open, and you pushed his hand away before wriggling out of his firm hold and pushing him away. Oswald was quick to grab your arm and pull you down on all fours on the carpet floor. The hard impact caused a sharp gasp from you, and you winced from the pain that hit your knees.

Oswald unbuttoned his trousers with trembling fingers, and you turned your head around and wetted your lips as you watched him pull out his already stiffened cock. Lifting your gaze, you met his full blown pupils that pierced right into yours with dark desire. He lifted your dress, revealing your naked, round mounds to his fiery gaze and he gave you a few sharp spanks on your behind, making you cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Not a second later, he spread your reddened buttocks apart and entered you with firm determination and a growl on his lips.

“Oh God, Os!” you groaned as he slammed his cock deep inside of you, his balls slapping against your clit at every frenzied buck. Oswald kneaded your cheeks firmly and watched with mouth agape as his veiny cock moved in and out of your slick heat.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you, my dirty little slut?” His words flushed your face, and you could feel his loaded length was ready to fill you up again. A wicked plan formed in your mind, and you bit your lip with a teasing smile back at him before slipping out of his firm grip and quickly got up on your feet to run out of the closet with a giggle. If he thought he was getting off so easily, he was gravely mistaken.

Oswald groaned at the loss of your quivering cunt around him and gawked after you when you disappeared out of the closet. An impish grin displayed on his face when the realisation of your plan struck him. Oh, you were playing with him, were you? Well, well…it takes two to play a successful game, he thought with a smirk.

“Oh, just you wait until I find you again, my disobedient bird!” he roared as he shuffled after you in haste.

Entering the bedroom, you quickly grabbed a pair of thigh high stockings and a garter belt before running out of the room and down the hallway of the mansion, your bare feet silent against the cold, marble floor. The sound of his voice calling behind you caused your breath to clutch at your throat as you desperately searched for another hiding spot. You knew you had the upper hand on his bad leg, but it didn’t prevent your heart from banging violently against your ribcage.

The sight of the door to Oswald’s office provided another hideout for you, and you hung desperately on the handle as you opened it to rush inside. As silently as you could, you closed the door behind you and pulled the dress over your head to toss it on the floor. Hurriedly, you skimmed inside the stockings and garter as your eyes browsed the room for a place to hide. Once you got into your sexy lingerie, you took the time to study your appearance and a satisfying smirk danced on your lips. Yes, your husband wouldn’t be able to control himself once he saw you in this outfit.

Finding no other hiding place than the desk, you crawled under it and pulled the office chair closer to hide your whereabouts. Silently you sat there and waited, listening with your heart beating so loudly you were positive he could hear it all the way out in the hallway.

“Y/N?…where are you?” It was strange, how Oswald’s voice could hold such bearing that it rumbled throughout the entire mansion and yet, be nothing more than a hissing whisper, like a snake rattling its tongue and you felt your whole body tense as Oswald’s voice echoed through the long corridors.

The quiet creaking of the door made you well aware of that Os was entering the office, and you put all your efforts into not letting your breath give you away this time. Closing your eyes, you guided all your concentration into holding your breath for as long as you possibly could. All your other senses were on lockdown, keeping their distance to aid you in your diversion. The sound of a door shutting sneaked inside your mind and your eyes snapped open.

Was he?…was he still here? Or did he leave already?

Your eyes flickered as your mind raced. It was hard recalling how much time has passed as you held your breath. It had felt like only a second but it might as well be minutes, and Oswald could’ve searched the office, and then leave when he didn’t find you. It was impossible to tell, and you decided to remain seated on your spot for a while, just to be sure. As minutes went by, the more disappointed you got and you even dared to let out a sigh. Damn, you thought he would actually be better at this game!

But he could still be inside, couldn’t he? Just waiting, biding his time. Oswald was good at that, sneaking around in the background, like a serpent lurking at his prey. Biting on your fingernail, you briefly contemplated what to do. You couldn’t just sit here all day, could you? Of course not! Cautiously, you took a peek outside the edge from under the desk, but you didn’t see much, and your heart was thumping so fast it ached inside your chest.

Shit!

A deep breath and you crawled out from underneath the desk and stood up. Quickly, you browsed the room but didn’t see him anywhere, and a wave of disappointment hit your core. You looked to the door. He still had to be out there, right? Searching, getting more and more frustrated by the second. A smirk curled your lips at the thought of an infuriating Oswald chasing you through the mansion and the heat returned between your thighs. Yes, that would work just fine…

Looming towards the door, you gently grasped the handle and opened the door carefully to peek outside. The sudden bang of the door, as it closed right in front of your face, made you jump and shriek when you saw two hands on each side of your head, pushing the door shut.

“Jesus, Oswald!”

“Well, aren’t you easy to lure out, my beautiful little prey,” Oswald snickered behind you, and you felt his hot breath on your neck as he pushed your hair aside to nibble on that sensitive spot right behind your ear. A quivering moan eluded your lips, and you closed your eyes, relishing in his touch as his hands dropped to caress your stocking clad thighs.

“Damn, you’re sexy in these stockings…Did you put them on just for me?” His hands were on your ass now, kneading them firmly, squeezing them apart and you shivered when cold air caressed your heated cunt.

“Yes…” you whispered and pressed your ass against him when you felt his exposed and hard cock between your butt cheeks.

God, how good he felt….

“No!” You pushed him off you and ran across the room, but he caught up with you and grabbed you around the waist with a wicked laugh.

“Oh yes, my dear. I’m gonna breed you so fucking hard that my seed will grow inside of you, wife!” 

Oswald growled and pushed you against the desk where he pressed down your upper body on the cold surface while you kept struggling against him.

“Fuck you, Oswald!”

Your resistance only fueled his desire even more and his dick twitched and bobbed up and down, fully loaded and ready. He placed a couple of hard slaps on your ass, making you gasp and yell curses at him. Oswald was too distracted by your wiggling butt even to bother about your profanities, and he licked his lip at the sight of your flaming red cheeks.

“Didn’t you just heard what I said, love? I’m gonna fuck the hell out of you.” He parted your pretty little buttocks and thrusted inside you in one hard lunge forward with his hips.

“Oh fuck, Oswald!” you moaned loudly when he slammed his dick inside your soaked pussy.

Closing his eyes, he threw his head back with moans leaving his parted lips. Finally, he was inside you again!  

“You feel so fucking good!” Oswald grunted, grabbed your garters and entwined them in his hands as he used them for support to pound into you faster and harder, making the desk shake violently with the force he fucked you with.  

Oh shit! His pulsing cock was throbbing so painfully; it was so loaded and ready to explode at any minute, to fill you up with his cum again.

“Fuck, Os! Fill me up! I want your cum inside of me!” you cried out with a fiery gaze back at him and with your cunt tightening around his cock when your body erupted into orgasm. Oswald lost it at the sound of your dirty words and the feeling of you clenching around his rigid length.

“Shit! That’s it…Just. Like. That!” he groaned as he pounded a final time and spilled himself inside of you, filling you up to the rim. Your legs trembled as your body relaxed onto the desk and your husband’s body fell on top of yours; your strangled breaths mingled together and you started giggling. Oswald joined your laughter and placed a single kiss between your shoulder blades.

“Well, if that doesn’t leave you pregnant, I don’t know what will?” he chuckled as he stood up and pulled you with him, embracing you into his arms. You nuzzled against his chest, feeling the smooth fabric of his suit underneath your cheek and you smiled.

“As long as I have you, nothing else matters. You’re all I need, Oswald.” As much as you longed for a child, you spoke the truth. If you were to lose him…that was too much for you even to think about. Desperately, you pressed yourself harder into his embrace.

Oswald smiled happily at your words, even though he was determined to have his son growing inside of you. It would happen, he would see to it! But for now, he sensed that you needed him more than anything and what kind of husband would he be if he didn’t provide to his wife’s wishes?

“Don’t you worry, my dear. I’m not going anywhere.” He drew you in for a kiss and as usual, you melted into his touch with a content sigh.


End file.
